


Dreams of Snow

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Bailey does Christmas (+ the holiday season) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, let’s pretend seasons 12-13 never happened and these guys are happy and okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif has never seen a single snowflake in his life, so he doesn't understand why Simmons is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Snow

 

December in their new canyon on some random planet didn’t feel like December. Sure, December also wasn’t December back in Blood Gulch. But anyway, it didn’t feel like December. It felt warm year-round, pretty dry, and constantly sunny. The greenery never died or wilted like it should for the winter, and that’s what had Simmons a little annoyed.

“It’s just not winter!” He’s whining a little, and Grif’s sitting on the edge of the base next to him; legs dangling over the edge while his own legs were crossed.

“It is winter dumbass,” Grif rolls his eyes. His boyfriend has been complaining about this ever since he realized that it was December. To the maroon soldier, this planet’s weather sucked. To the orange soldier, this weather was the closest to home he had been in years. “It’s just like Hawaii.”

“Glad that you’re at home,” Simmons grumbles. He pouts, and it looks reminiscent of a child. Everytime he goes off into one of these complaining fits, Grif’s sat next to him and tried to be at least decently reasonable, and let his boyfriend wear himself out.

“Look, when we get back home, if we ever fucking do, I’ll show you Hawaiian Decembers,” Grif promises, gently putting his hand on Simmons’ knee. “It’s t-shirts and shorts year ‘round there.”

Simmons looks like he’s about to say something, lips parted, but then he gives up and looks away from the ever-present green grass below to the orange soldier next to him.

They’re both out of their armor, the day just too nice to be stuck in heavy, basically unnecessary armor.

“It’s nice I swear,” Grif cracks a smile, and he pats the maroon soldier’s knee softly.

“Sure… I’m guessing your Christmas trees are palm trees?”

They’re back to joking; most of the time they can’t hold serious conversations. But there are a few… special cases…

But Grif laughs, a few long pieces of hair falling in front of his eyes. “Don’t talk shit about our palm trees. They’re beautiful.”

“Whatever- I still want snow,” Simmons looks away, but this time it’s at the nearly cloudless blue sky above them.

“Better start dreaming.”

Beside him, Grif is looking up at the sky too. He’s never seen a single snowflake in his life, not caring for it at all. But god damn it, Simmons is convincing, and now he wants to see some.

“If we ever get home, you’ll show me snow.” Grif’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet, instantly drawing Simmons’ attention.

“Yeah, I will,” Simmons promises too. Now they’ve got just one more thing added to the list of things they want to do, together, the second they get out of this fucking canyon.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for rvb.. wooo~
> 
> (also- you should totally leave shoot me an ask at [my blog](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) about what other things I should write for Christmas!)


End file.
